


An Unexpected Guest

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: This is a mess, don't read it. Seriously. Please don't. I just thought it'd be funny if a cat showed up in Dean's room but then I couldn't figure out how to end it, so this is only a partial story and will probably never get finished. You'll just have to use your imagination to make your own ending if you decide to read it.





	An Unexpected Guest

“Cas?” Dean called, his boots pounding down the hallway.

Cas lowered his coffee cup as Dean stormed into the library. “Yes, Dean?”

“Do you happen to know anything about the cat sleeping on my fucking pillow?”

“Cat?”

“Yes, small animal covered in fur that makes me sn—sn—” Dean hesitated, his mouth hanging open for a moment.

“Dean, are you okay?”

Dean’s eyes slipped closed and he sneezed, his whole body practically folding in half with the force of it.

“—sneeze, goddammit.” Dean rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. “And no, I’m not okay. Why is there a fucking cat in the bunker?”

Cas blinked. “I have no idea, Dean.”

“You didn’t try to sneak a cat in?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you have a thing for small, furry animals. And it couldn’t have been Sam because if it was Sam it’d be a dog, which is almost as bad but at least wouldn’t keep making me sn—sn—”

“Are you going to sneeze again? Do you need a tissue?”

“No,” Dean said, rubbing his nose again, “I’m not gonna fucking sn—” Dean sneezed, then groaned. “Can you just come get rid of it, please? Zap it to fucking Timbuktu or something.”

“Alright,” Cas said, standing up and giving his sandwich a forlorn look as he followed Dean out of the kitchen.

Dean sneezed several more times as they walked down the hallway to his room. He sniffled and rubbed his nose again as he pushed his door open and stepped aside. Cas took a step into the room, letting his eyes track over the bed to the pillow. The empty pillow.

“Dean, there’s no cat here.”

“Yes, there fucking is, just get rid of it, please.”

Cas sighed and stepped farther into the room. Maybe it was hiding under the bed or in the closet. He checked both those places but found no cat. “There is no cat. Are you feeling okay?”

“No, I’m not feeling okay, Cas,” Dean paused to sneeze. “I’m sneezing my fucking head off because there’s a cat in my room. It’s probably just hiding.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, refusing to set foot into his own room.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Dean,” Cas said, giving the room a once over and checking under the furniture again. “There’s no cat here.”

“Well, it couldn’t have just disappeared,” Dean said, throwing his hands up in frustration. “And if there’s no cat, why am I sneezing like there is one?”

“Psychosomatic response?” Cas said, shrugging.

“Are you trying to tell me I imagined the cat so hard I tricked my own body into having an allergic reaction?”

“It’s a possibility. A more likely possibility than a cat appearing and disappearing in your room.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever. Don’t believe me,” he said, stalking away down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

“Cas! It’s back!” Dean practically slid into the doorway of the bunker’s gym where Cas was sparring with Sam, gesturing for Cas to follow him before running back down the hallway. “Hurry up!”

Cas shrugged at Sam in apology as he followed. “I’ll return shortly, Sam.”

Sam just raised his eyebrows. “Ohhkay.”

When Cas reached Dean’s room, he found Dean in the process of tossing his pillows and blankets onto the floor. “What are you doing, Dean?”

“I swear it was just here, Cas! The furry little fucker disappeared again!”

“Dean,” Cas said, walking forward to put a calming hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Stop.”

“It was just here, I sw—” Dean sneezed twice in quick succession. “I swear. Right on my fucking pillow, again.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Dean?” Cas asked, holding his fingers up to Dean’s forehead so he could scan him with his grace. Something wasn’t right if Dean was seeing nonexistent cats in the bunker.

Dean smacked his hand away with a growl. “I’m fine, Cas. I’m telling you, there’s a fucking—” Dean sneezed and then groaned. “There’s a fucking cat, and you’re not leaving this room until it comes back. Now come on, help me make up the bed.”

 

* * *

 

Two episodes of Dr. Sexy and a couple beers later, the cat finally made its return. Dean was stretched out on the bed, legs crossed in front of him, while Cas sat in the chair to the side. Dean jumped off the bed and the cat hissed.

“See! I told—” Dean sneezed and rubbed his nose, pointing at the cat, “—told you.”

“You did,” Cas said, leaning forward in his chair to get a better look at the cat. “I apologize for not believing you.” He reached out with his angel senses. The cat was emitting a curious vibration. It was as if the fabric of time and space surrounding it had been… tweaked. The vibrations were off just a tiny bit.

“That cat is not from this time and place.”

Dean frowned and crossed his arms. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by another sneeze. “Goddammit,” he said, sniffling and rubbing his nose, “are you telling me that cat somehow travelled through time and space just to rub its furry little body all over my pillow?”

“It would appear so. Maybe it likes the memory foam.”

“Oh hell no, my mattress is not remembering that thing. Can you get rid of it?”

The cat hissed at Dean then disappeared.

“Well, that problem is solved,” Cas said.

“Great,” Dean said, dropping his hands to his hips. “Can you do anything about it? Keep it from coming back?”

Cas shrugged. “If it had stayed a little longer I might have be able to find out where it came from and send it back. I can’t stop it from coming back though.”

“Of course not,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. He walked out of the room and Cas followed.

“What are you going to do?” Cas asked.

“I’m going to go through the Men of Letters photo albums and see which asshole had a cat, then figure out how to send a fucking telegram through time to tell him to keep the furrball on a tighter leash.”

 

* * *

 

Three photo albums and several more beers later, Dean pounded a fist on the table and exclaimed, “Aha!”

He slid the photo album across the library table to Cas, tapping a photograph with his finger. There was a photo of a man in a suit with a fluffy white cat on his lap. The very same cat that had been in Dean’s room.

“Now how do we get a message to that asshole?” Dean asked.

“Well, the easiest way would be to wait until the cat returns, if it returns, and attach a note to it.”

“Alright,” Dean said, tearing a page out of a nearby notebook and grabbing a pen. He read out loud as he wrote, and Cas hoped he was embellishing. “Dear Men of Letters Douchcanoe, your asshole cat is jumping through time. Please make it stop.” Dean tore the paper around the note, then rolled it up. “String. I need string.”

“There’s twine in the kitchen, I believe,” Cas said, following Dean out of the room.

Dean rummaged through the kitchen drawers until he found a ball of twine, then cut a length and tied it around the rolled up note, leaving two tails.

“I’m gonna need your help with this, Cas,” Dean said, holding the tiny scroll out. Cas took it from him. “You’re gonna have to tie it on his collar, because I’ll probably be sneezing too much to do it. Okay?”

“Okay, Dean,” Cas said, rolling the scroll between his fingers.

“Come on, you’re not leaving my room until the cat comes back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's [coldest hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) time.


End file.
